Us Against The World
by tellmamatobuggeroff
Summary: Booth had to go back overseas to be a sniper again. Brennan was left behind, carrying his child. A few months later, she gets a letter from Booth. Sort of a songfic to Us Against The World by Westlife.


Alrighty then…………. in about thirty or so minutes (however long it takes me to write this), I shall have set a record for myself. Two stories will be completed in one hour. Total win.

Anyway, my inspiration for this drabble: Westlife's Us Against The World. Loooooooove this song. Look it up, listen while you read, do it now.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, this would have been an episode, and then you all would have hunted me down and shot me after slow and painful torture. Because I am still alive, I have drawn the conclusion that I do not, in fact, own Bones. Pity.

Disclaimer #2: (I have no smart comments to make here) I don't own Westlife or Us Against The World.

* * *

Us Against The World

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Us against the world_

_Against the world_

_Us Against the world_

_Against the world_

He'd been gone for almost six months now. None of his letters, none of reassurances could calm her fears. Call it her gut, call it fear, call it love, call it anything you wanted, but she knew something bad would happen to him when he was overseas. He'd been asked to rejoin as a sniper for a year, with three leaves of absence, each four days long. He agreed.

_You and I _

_We've been at it for so long_

_And still got the strongest fire_

_We still know how to talk, _

_Still know how to walk that wire_

Out of duty, he said.

To protect them. To protect you, he said.

Because I have to, he said.

But she hated it all the same. He was in war again, and she had a bad feeling.

_Sometimes I feel like the world is against me_

_Sound of your voice, _

_Baby that's what saves me_

_When we're together, _

_I feel so invincible_

She had was right about that bad feeling.

Six months, three weeks, and two days after he left, a man came to the Jeffersonian when she was examining a two thousand year old Persian that had somehow gotten buried in California. The man was in full army uniform and saluted her briskly when she stepped down to meet him. Her heart was flying in her chest and all her fellow squints had frozen and watched now, afraid to even breathe. They were all there, Daisy, Wendell, Vincent, Mr. Fischer, Cam, Hodgins, and Angela. All of them.

"Ms. Brennan?" The man questioned. She nodded, swallowing hard. The man's eyes turned sad. "I'm so sorry."

He handed her a big envelope.

_Cause it's us against the world_

_You and me against them all_

_If you're listening to these words _

_Know that we are standing tall_

_I don't ever see the day_

_That I won't catch you when you fall_

_Cause it's us again the world_

_Tonight_

She had played the song again and again, not knowing what it meant, but that was what she was supposed to do. It said in the paper taped to the disk to listen to this song until she understood it. Then she could open his letter.

Frustrated at herself for her inability to translate the words of this song into meaning, she started it over and leaned her head back. She listened again, feeling her mind drift. And then it was there. It was there, in her mind, and she knew he was promising and begging for her forgiveness. She knew, so she opened his letter.

**Bones-**

**If you're reading this, then I'm gone. I broke my promise, and I'm not coming home. I'm never going to be able to kiss you again, never going to hold you again, and I'm never going to get to say I love you again. **

**I know I told you that with me you would never have to be alone again. I know I said that over and over again. Now you are, and it's my fault. I'm sorry. I sorry I can't be there for you and our daughter, or our son. Personally, I'm hoping for a little girl. One that has my eyes and my hair, but your curls and your beautiful face and smile. **

**Remember this, my Bones, I'm in a better place. I know you may not believe it, but I know it with my whole being. I also know that we will see each other again. We will, Bones. But, even with that fact, I still want you to be happy, and if that means that you have to move on, then do it. I **_**want**_** you to move on. Please. **

**I'm laying down my gun, hanging up my boots and God, I don't regret following this path. It led me to you. It led me to us. And I died happy, Bones. **

**Tell Sweets I never meant any of the stuff I said to him. He was a great guy, and I just needed a shield. Tell Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and all the squints-in-training that I'll miss them and I loved them, even Sweets. Tell them thank you, as well. They'll know why. **

**This is it, then, I suppose. This is goodbye, but just for now. I'll miss you, I love you, and I will always love you. And yes, Bones, I still really want you to come talk to me from time to time. Please. I promise I'll be able to hear you, and I promise I'll still be watching over you, too. It will still be us against the world, even if I can't jump in front of bullets for you anymore. That annoyed you, anyway, though. **

**I love you,**

**Booth**

As she finished reading, her face was drenched with tears and she shook with sobs. Her mind could only pronounce one word, and although she knew that he was right and everything would eventually be okay, she could only see one word.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. _

And then:

_Please. I need you. Our daughter needs you. Come back. _

But he wouldn't, and they would help her. Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and all the squints-in-training (and even Sweets) would help her, having already been thanked by Booth for doing so. And they would see each other again up there, and it would be okay.

But that was a long ways off, and right now, it wasn't okay.

* * *

You must all hate me, but (I swear on my life) I didn't originally intend to take this story in this direction. I normally _hate _these stories where one of them dies and leaves the other. They make me so sad and so angry at the author. Now, I get to be angry at me. Gosh, I'm crying.

As for to explain: Booth was overseas, being a sniper again, and he died. His letter that he had written prior to leaving on a big mission that might get him killed was shipped to Brennan when he did die, and she read it. The cd was with the letter. Booth was promising Brennan that, even though he was dead, it was still them against the world, and it would all be okay.

If you want to burn me at stake for this, I understand. Please don't though. Be kind.

Songs I used for inspiration:

If you're reading this…….. by Tim McGraw

Us Against The World by Westlife


End file.
